


La tarde-noche

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Cómo puede liarse todo antes de que caiga la noche.#32. "Are you testing me?" - "¿Me estás probando?".
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My(love)strade [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Kudos: 1





	La tarde-noche

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> ¡Disfruten!

En un día que lo mismo llovía que quemaba el sol, un caso se presentó en Baker Street de la mano de Lestrade. El robo en extrañas circunstancias se interpuso entre John y una tarde en el sofá, pues a Sherlock se le antojó tentador ante la falta de datos. Mrs. Hudson estaba de viaje con Mrs. Turner en algún lugar lejano que el detective no supo ubicar en el mapa, aunque John apostó por Mánchester, y Molly tenía prohibido llevar a la niña al trabajo. De nuevo. Así que Greg trabajaría esa tarde en casa con Rosie a su lado.

Mycroft casi ni saludó y se encerró en su despacho, pero lo último que quería el DI era meterse en uno tras la intensa mañana. Asfixiado por la burocracia, puso la radio de fondo. Uno de esos programas de «la audiencia pregunta» comenzó. A Greg le gustaba escuchar las comprometidas situaciones de la gente. Le hacían sentir su vida más fructífera. De reojo, observaba cómo la niña sacaba de la mochila un microscopio de juguete y unas tijeras. Al verla acercándolas peligrosamente a la alfombra, se las intervino.

—No puedes cortar la alfombra.

—¿Qué incentivo me queda con un microscopio de juguete? —replicó entre mohínes.

—¿Que qué?

Lestrade resopló y se levantó a la cocina. Necesitaba agua para digerir tanto papeleo y tanto parecido con Sherlock.

Rosie lo miró desde el suelo. Mycroft no había salido del despacho desde hacía horas. Pensó que, tal vez, estaba enfadado con Greg, pues cuando Sherlock se enfadaba con John hacía lo mismo. Pero eso podía durar horas y ya estaba aburrida. Por lo tanto, hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando eso pasaba: observar.

Buscó diversión a su alrededor. Sin embargo, lo menos adulto y aburrido que había allí era su pijama de dinosaurios para las excursiones. Eso y el transistor. Escuchó atentamente. Pedían consejos sobre cómo salir con alguien, cómo dejarle, cómo sorprenderle... Nada de eso le interesaba, pero le dio una idea. Agarró el teléfono y marcó.

—Rosie —dijo al aparato, y se quedó esperando. Lestrade volvió de la cocina terminándose un sándwich.

—Rosie, quieres... ¿A quién estás llamando?

 _—Buenas tardes, Rosie. ¿Qué quieres preguntarnos?_ —se escuchó por la radio.

—Mi tío Myc está enfadado con mi tío Greg. —El grito de Mycroft, aún en el despacho, desbloqueó a Lestrade en estéreo.

_—Escuchamos que está en desacuerdo. ¿Quiere entrar en directo, Myc?_

—No estamos enfadados —apuntó el DI cerca del teléfono.

_—Vaya, la otra parte implicada. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?_

***

Al final el tiempo dio una tregua que de poco les sirvió a los inquilinos del 221B cuando, al capturar a la ladrona, cayeron de bruces a un charco de lodo.

Tanto trabajo les costó atraparla como a John convencer al taxista para que los dejara montarse, tarjeta de Sherlock mediante. Embadurnados hasta las orejas, el doctor se iba quedando poco a poco dormido en el hombro del detective. Un bache lo despertó. Le costó ubicarse.

—Perdona —pidió azorado.

—No me importa.

John volvió al hombro y Sherlock dirigió su rostro sereno a las calles, repletas de parejas bajo los últimos rayos de sol. Junto al bamboleo del coche y la melodía de la radio, hasta a él le empezaba a costar mantener la mente despejada de pensamientos mundanos. Sin embargo, el taxista resintonizó el dial y una conversación atrajo su atención.

—Suba el volumen.

Echó el cuerpo hacia delante para escuchar mejor y John se cayó por el hueco del asiento. Se despertó de un brinco.

—¿He escuchado a Rosie? —Preguntó, visiblemente confundido.

_—Nosotros no jugamos a detectives y doctores._

—¿Tu hermano acaba de lanzarnos una indirecta? —insinuó, llevándose el índice a los labios con las cejas levantadas. Sherlock siguió centrado en la radio.

_—Está claro que todo ha sido un error._

_—¡Y la solución, tío Greg, es una noche de pizza!_

A Sherlock se le escapó una carcajada ante la mirada atónita de John, que se apoyó en la rodilla de su compañero mientras una sonrisa de orgullo intentaba escaparse. El detective, con la voz más profunda que de costumbre, se volvió hacia él.

—Hoy tendremos la noche libre.

—¿Me estás probando? –Entrecerró los ojos con mirada pícara.

—¡Al 221 de Baker Street!

***

Pasado un rato, Mycroft llamó al 221B. Tras varios intentos, al fin descolgaron.

—¡Quién! —Escuchó con vehemencia y una respiración entrecortada que no estaba sola.

—John, soy Mycroft. Rosie quiere quedarse a dormir.

—Perfecto. Tiene ropa en su mochila.

Colgó. Tan rápido que el teléfono aún estaba en la oreja de Mycroft cuando Greg se acercó.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Estaban jadeando.

—Será una broma, ya sabes cómo son. —Le dio un beso en la consternación—. ¿Entonces se queda? —Mycroft asintió, todavía confuso por lo que acababa de escuchar. La niña, ocupada cortando la alfombra, vio el gesto de soslayo. Escondió las tijeras bajo el sofá y fue hacia Greg, que la subió a su regazo.

—Dile a tío Myc de qué es esta noche.

—¡De pizza! —Exclamó con los brazos abiertos, iluminando la sala.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
